Power Plays (1987)
Plot Overview Jason is voted to be the "man of the year", but he can't enjoy that too much, he's still searching for Conny. Sable is jealous since Jason is going to take Frankie with him on his business trip to Toronto. Sable calls Adrienne Cassidy and invites her for lunch during which she tries to persuade the woman to leave Scott to the Colbys. But Adrienne turns her down furiously and complains to Monica for having set up her mother against her. Monica is shocked and wants to talk, but Adrienne makes pretty clear that Scott is hers and will always be. Sam Erskin turns up at the Colby Mansion and tries to get information from Frankie. He blackmails Channing for information about Jason’s business. Fallon insinuates to Channing that she might have lied in the lodge in order to get rid of the baby. Channing is very hurt. Monica asks her mother furiously to stay out of her private life. Sable is very angry, not at least because Zach, too, thinks that Monica must decide herself what to do. But he gives her some instructions for her first board meeting. Sable and Bliss finally succeed in finding a new partner for Kolia: It's Georgina Sinclair, a quite attractive dancer he knows from New York. Cash assures Jason that there are no problems with the Soviets any more, but then Lucas’ newspaper accuses Jason of selling out his country. Jason visits Sam Erskin and warns him not to go too far. Sable enjoys her big showing up at her first board meeting. She protects her and Zach's interests and performs a very embarrassing show. Jason is furious about it and even more horrified to learn that he, she and Zach now own Onishy Electronics share and share alike. Monica doesn't want to hurt Adrienne, but Cash wants her, him and Scott finally to be a family. Jeff is told that Conny and Hutch have left with the money on plane to a reservation in Katmandu, Nepal. He and Miles decide to go there. In Katmandu, Jeff and Miles find out that Conny met with a strange monk who turns out to be American or English and called Hoyt Parker. Sable and Zach celebrate at the Excelsior. Jason is there, too, and reproaches Zach to use Sable for his purposes. Zach offers to call Sable off if Jason let him be part of I.M.O.S.. A long distance call interrupts them, it's Jeff: Conny is dead. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * John Dehner ... Billy Joe Erskine * Nana Visitor ... Georgina Sinclair * Ernest Harada ... Dorji Rinpoche * Bruce Gray ... David Soames * Kavi Raz ... Prasad * Mario Machado ... TV Newscaster * William Tucker ... Tom * Robert Curtin ... Head Waiter * Peter Browne ... Fielding * Robert Ackerman ... Stevens * Mary Watson ... Kelly Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On December 25, 1986 ABC aired a two hours episode of "The Love Boat". Production details * Shooting Dates: From October 30, 1986 to November 7, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Gallery Bar and Cognac Room, Biltmore Hotel (Los Angeles). Quotes * Adrienne Cassidy: You invite me to lunch and expect me to sell you my son over desert? He is not a painting up for auction. Sable Colby: No, he is my grandchild, my flesh and blood. Adrienne Cassidy: He's mine! Morally and legally mine. * Monica Colby: I may have lost a son... Sable Colby: No, Arthur Cates says we- you have very good chance of getting him back. Monica Colby: ...but you'll lose a daughter, I promise you. I'm not asking you mother, I'm telling you: stay the hell out of my life. * Zach Powers: Now listen carefully, Sabella. I am about to give you your first taste of power. Real power.